Fricker Squad
helo this page is about the infamous Fricker Squad background info the fricker squad consists of ts users: @maizonos @tsumikimikan @shinjis and @kazuichisouda they're all super cool memers and lov them some memes maybe "bromo" will be our "always" the group of super swaggy memers originally banded together when they came up with the idea for their crack fic "maybe "bromo" will be our "always"". this fic is about straight white boy souda coming to terms with his Massive Broner Boner for Hajigay Hinotstraight. some notable lines are: * "souda is as straight as a fcuking uncooked noodle ok u heat him up and hes even fucking straighter………..wait thats not how noodles work". * “straight culture is evolving, hinata. dont be so close-minded. gOD.” * “IM NOT CRYING THERSE JUST A HOT GIRL IN MY EYES” he screams as more tears pour from his eyes * just then, hinata hajigay walked in. the bisexual has arrived. * “the last time you played a sport you literally broke 13 different bones * “sHIT THE FUCK OF HINATA KUN” * “um no i didnt i dont get boners i just have a dick of steel whenever im around the Bros” origins of the name "fricker squad" originally, souda said that if they hit a certain goal, they would change their ts name to something gay. that gay thing was "hinata fucker." they did hit that goal, and for a short period of time their ts name was "hinata fucker". (after a while they changed it to something Even Gayer, "orange juice") after a while, the "fucker trend caught on and the mem(e)bers of the group all had something that they were, well, a "fucker" of. they decided to match skype names, but something wasnt right. it wasnt gay enough. the word "fricker came about for one reason or another and it stuck. * souda is "hinata fricker" * cola is "halloween fricker" * morgan is "naoto fricker" * shinji is "kaworu fricker" skelevator helo.... this is cola and i am going to tell u the Spooky Story of S K E L E V A T OR *bones rattling* late 1 night.... 36 days b4 halloween...... said halloween fricker aka @maizonos of the Fricker Squad found a super spooky free to play game. it spooked her out of the socks she wasn't wearing that game is S K E L E V A T O R what is skelevator abt???? well... Skeletons hate lava! Can you jump fast enough? High enough? Try to avoid falling into the rising lava. Watch out: it gets faster and faster! Features: •pure freeware fun: no ads or in-app purchases •platforming skill jumps aplenty •a skeleton who hates lava obv cola went 2 TOWN on skelevator and showed her fellow Fricker Squad buddies and we all spammed the shore with skelevator.... which u can play urself 2 Experience the Spook... http://mcfunkypants.com/Skelevator/ here it is, and i warn u now.... it's super bone rattling... play at ur own risk